villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sara Harvey
Sara Harvey is one of the main antagonists of "Pretty Little Liars". She is the secondary antagonist of the third-sixth seasons. She is a member of the "A-Team" and its seemingly second in command, under Charlotte DiLaurentis. She is revealed to be Red Coat and the Black Widow. History Sara Harvey first came into the series in season three, when she helped Charlotte DiLaurentis take over the "A" game from Mona Vanderwaal and the three of them created a team of "A"s working in tandem together. After breaking out of Radley, Charlotte began noticing a girl in a red coat, whom she believed could be Alison. At the night of a fire at the Thornhill Lodge, Charlotte wanted to lure Alison out by trapping the girls and sent Sara to fly to the Lodge as "Red Coat" to act as a decoy. Toby and Spencer, who have become double agents, are planning on catching her when she exits the plane. But their plan doesn't work out well after someone sets the Lodge ablaze. Sara rescues Mona, Emily and Aria, leaving Hanna to burn and seemingly losing her coat in the process. She also burns the side of her mask. Sara leaves her coat behind and takes on the disguise of the Black Widow briefly, until she obtains a new coat in season four. Sara makes her first official appearance in "Game On, Charles" when she is "revealed" to have been held captive in the Dollhouse that was created by "A" whom locked the Liars in. Sara is shown to be traumatized, careful and easily frightened, befriending Emily Fields who is one of the Liars. They begin a romantic relationship and Emily promises to protect her. The Liars soon unmask Charlotte as "Red Coat" and assume that's the end of it. However, Sara returns in her disguise, with the Liars still unaware of her existence as the other Red Coat until they see her at Radley after Charlotte reveals herself to be "A". Charlotte then reveals Sara's role as a "Red Coat" decoy. The Liars see her on a camera setting up a bomb at Radley. They enter the building and come upon Sara in the hallway, who orders them to leave, turning on the bomb. The Liars manage to subdue her, while Spencer stops the bomb. Alison runs out and says that Charlotte is headed to the roof and Sara attempts to run off, but Emily grabs her by her hood. Sara says that she tried to keep Emily safe but Emily punches her in the process, hurt by her betrayal. Sara manages to get up but accidentally lifts up using an electrical box, partially paralyzing her hands, as the Liars watch in horror. Five years later, Sara is still unable to use her hands and is residing in Rosewood. The Liars see her around town and Sara begins to appear wherever Emily is, seemingly stalking her. Emily tells her to back off and stay away. Sara later becomes good friends with Jenna Marshall who also despises and hates the Liars. When Emily confronts them both in their hotel room, Sara states that she has only always been trying to keep her safe, making Emily question everything in the past. Afterwards, Sara is seen packing her bags in a hurry, having a scared expression on her face. She goes to open the door but is frozen in the process when she sees someone is there. Minutes later, a maid comes to clean the room, hearing the shower on. Going in to look, she discovers Sara dead in the shower after being murdered. Gallery SaraAliMask6x10.png|Sara's Alison mask SaraIsRedCoat6x10.png SaraIsBlackWidow6x10.png|Sara's black veil disguise SaraAsRedCoat6x10.png|Sara's Red Coat disguise SaraIsRedCoatBTS6x10.png Trivia *Sara was a minor antagonist of Season 3, one of the two main antagonists of Season 4, a minor antagonist of Season 5 (though most likely the unseen secondary), the secondary antagonist of Season 6, and again a minor antagonist in Season 7. *Sara was possibly the blonde at the zoo in "Free Fall". However, Hanna finds a blonde wig in the trash, implying that this "blonde" may not have actually been a blonde. *Sara is one of three "Red Coats". **Charlotte is the first and was the leader of the "A-Team". She wore the disguise to dig up Bethany's grave, wear an Emily mask and attend the Rosewood High Hoedown. However, after she was caught at the Sawmill, she left the disguise behind for the black hoodie. **Alison DiLaurentis is the second and was seemingly the originator of the disguise. She wore it to sneak around Rosewood and was the only one who wasn't on the "A-Team". **Sara is the third and was a decoy Red Coat, sent to the Lodge by Charlotte to distract the Liars and Mona. After the Liars catch Alison and Charlotte in their disguises, Sara becomes the only one. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Stalkers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Blackmailers Category:Double Agent Category:Liars Category:Hero's Lover Category:Soap Opera Villains